For turbomachines such as gas turbines or aircraft engines, guide and turbine blades are used which, due to the conditions of use at high temperatures in corrosive and abrasive environments and the like, must meet the most stringent requirements. To be able to further advance the performance capabilities of such turbomachines or to extend the service life of such engines, it is required that such components be further developed in multiple respects and a suitable structure be found with a trimmed profile of properties, which will be suitable for the many differing requirements for such components.
For example, in EP 1 131 176 B1, a monocrystalline guide blade segment and a method for its manufacture are described, in which multiple guide blades are formed for a turbomachine in a single piece in a directionally solidified material. Through directional solidification of the material for forming of the blades, certain properties of the material can be employed in a certain crystal orientation, such as increased energy for activation of glide planes in a main loading direction, so that the strength of the component is increased. It is true that such a manufacturing process entails a problem in that, for example, structural limitations must be accepted, to make it possible to implement the directional solidification.
Correspondingly, with a blade rim segment, as has been shown in FR 2 928 962, blades have in fact been implemented which exhibit certain structural features such as a hollow configuration with corresponding ventilation channels, but which, as regards the implementation of an advantageous materials concept, such as directional solidification, are limited.